This invention relates to X-ray shielding which prevents X-rays from contacting a person working in close proximity to a source of X-rays.
Malamud et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,833, describe a wheelchair having a radiation shield mounted to it in order to shield an attendant from any radio isotopes present within the patient.
Lenhart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,538, describes an X-ray shield formed as a flexible, mechanically penetrable curtain. The curtain is formed of flexible radiation shielding flaps.
Winkler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,129, describes a radiation shield formed as a stranded curtain made up of bead chains. These chains offer minimal obstruction to the radiologist.
Baudro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,166, describes a portable collapsible radiation shielding device formed from horizontally aligned slats.
Collica et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,696, describes a radiation guard formed of adjacent strips through which a hand may be inserted.